Reassurances
by Selvine das'Annwyn
Summary: Post-AU Avengers, where the Chitauri succeed in defeating the Avengers and Loki has ruled for a time. A sort-of-but-not-really sequel to "One Sees Mud". Jane Foster/Loki Laufeyson Odinson implied, or at least the beginnings thereof. Non-beta'd/edited. Critiques encouraged. Please, R&R! I hope you enjoy


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, Loki, Jane Foster, or anything relating to aforementioned companies, titles, or characters.**

**Setting: **Post-AU Avengers. Loki won, Chitauri defeated Avengers. They are assumed dead. Jane eventually talked Loki into rebuilding the planet, utilizing his desire for redemption and her understanding the concept of forgiveness to do so. A sort-of-but-not-really sequel to "One Sees Mud" in that they happen in the same multiverse, with the same types of events leading up to where we are now.

**A/N: **Piece number four, number two for the Marvel drabbles. Again, not beta'd or edited. Reviews and critiques are more than welcome, I encourage them.  
Hopefully some will enjoy this enough to let me know. Thank you to anyone who takes the time to read this, though. It is greatly appreciated.

Promptfic based on the word "Praiseworthy".

Thanks for your Time,  
-Selvine

* * *

Jane Foster moved with purpose, striding through the uppermost floors of the Stark Tower with a look of concentration and gravity. A thin chain of silver looped around her ankle, a small but potent reminder of the many months she'd spent latched to the King's throne. Now she wore it affectionately, a token, proof that a mere mortal woman could help an Ӕsir King to find his humility and acknowledge the changes he had to make. Rather than the confining link it once had been, it now shone against the young woman's skin as a promise of fidelity to their arrangement, and a token of everlasting gratitude.

Jane smiled as someone from the work force called to her, inquiring about some structural issues or other assorted concerns regarding the rebuilding of the planet its inhabitants called Earth. Doe-brown hair tussled about her head in tangled waves, shifting with each movement of her body, each change of attention. Delicate curls licked at the gentle dip of the scientist's lower back and framed her face in a halo of soft, velvety locks.

Deep hazel-amber eyes laughed while the one-prisoner Eric Selvig mimed some peculiar dance; potentially that a Nord might display after one too many lager. The older gentleman had been tentative, at best, about helping with Resurrection Midgard, as the project had been dubbed, but in the end Jane had won him out with her carefree smile and the pleas of a daughter to her one father figure. The arrangement had proved beneficial to both the project and the head partners behind logistics, as warmth and color had slowly been seeping into their bodies and food had begun disappearing in amounts most would deem healthy, if not voracious.

Light had begun to fill the room with the happiness and elegance the tower once embodied, and as carpenters, astronomers, theoretical physicists, painters, and more mingled in this singular place, it became evident that life was not as easy to squash out as their King had once believed. No matter how downtrodden the people of Earth had become, even the unequivocal defeat at the hands of the Chitauri had done nothing to dampen their resolve to build a better, brighter future. Those who were made to be ruled, had obviously been made to rule themselves.

Thinly sandaled feet danced around drywall and wiring, tubing and paints, glass and power tools to stand at the alter the young Jötunn had erected for his throne during his "victory". Denim bent and twisted, bunching along lengthy golden legs with each step Jane took, her jeans clinging to her legs in a covetous hug. Shimmering salmon slid and sparkled against the astrologer's torso, delicate ruffles calling attention to her collar while a soft incline left one shoulder bare. A necklace of the same, indestructible silver chain her captor had once used against her rested tight against her throat, and a pair of matching earrings dangled in the light.

Watching her, Loki couldn't help but allow a smirk of approval to cross his face. She was regal and intelligent, and commanded every last worker's attention when she had something to say. Beauty held her close in an alluring dance, and whether it was the pure aesthetic pleasure she contributed to their surroundings, the sharper-than-ceramic intelligence that kept everyone on their toes, or Jane's natural lackadaisical behavior, every eye was on her in an instant when she cleared her throat. Loki's personal pet made Queen Bee of Resurrection Midgard, and his own retainer. Every word that slid from her dusted rose lips radiated with courage, strength, comfort. Jane was a mother to some, an employer to others, a therapist to more, and to Loki, a personal savior.

Brilliant emerald eyes closed, languid and precise in their movements. Ebony eyelashes fluttered shut momentarily, and Loki's grin spread wider. Whispers could be heard just behind him about potential insanity, murderous intent, and so much more. So many still feared the man who had captured their world and destroyed their heroes, but as Loki's eyes opened and met with Jane's, the happiness evident there was enough to make the doubts and the whispers irrelevant. He had proven himself to the one who mattered most, and should he need it, she would stand beside him to the very end. And, in return, so would those who followed her. Knowing Jane's allegiances didn't necessarily make the hatred from those around them any easier to bare, but it was enough to coax a relaxed smile out of an otherwise rigid Prince.

Jane crooked a finger in a silent demand for Loki's presence, and the Immortal Prince-turned-Mortal Commoner did as told. Within a couple steps he was at her feet, and on a knee in their quiet game of flirtations. Honeyed words poured from his lips, requesting her intent for his summoning, his silver tongue darting against his lips as he raised his eyes. Jane frowned, stern and harsh, lecturing the King on propriety and keeping his gaze lowered. A moment later, Loki found himself hoisted to his feet and trapped in a happy embrace.

Surprised, he raised his arms and carefully wrapped them tight around her. "What's this?" The question was awkward, but conveyed the confusion the Ӕsir felt.

"A hug" Jane turned her face to kiss the cheek of her once-hated enemy "and a kiss; because sometimes, we need a little reassurance that we aren't alone in the world."

Loki smiled softly against her hair and buried his face close to her neck, hugging back tight and sighing quietly. "Thank you." And, he thought, Queen Bee or otherwise, to him Jane was most definitely worthy of praise.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it. I know it's short, and it's not all that special, but I wanted to do something using this particular prompt to convey how I think Loki sometimes looks at Jane, even though no one knows it.

Thank you, and please Review!  
-Sel


End file.
